BILL WEASLEY Y LAS FUENTES DEL NILO
by Kritias
Summary: (Pensado como precuela directa de Harry Potter) El Ministerio Egipcio de Magia acuerda con Gringotts el envío de un mago que ayude a romper viejos maleficios. A su llegada, el joven Bill Weasley enfrentará un peligro mayor que los maledictus: también Egipto tiene a su propio "aquel que no debe ser nombrado" y que tras varios siglos oculto podría estar a punto de salir a la luz.
1. Rompemaldiciones

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de los libros de Harry Potter, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, J. K. Rowling; de las situaciones, al autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

 _Gracias a mi beta, La duende del bosque, por ser una enciclopedia andante sobre el Universo Potter; gracias también a quienes leáis este fic y, especialmente, a quienes os animéis a dejar algún review (que será debidamente contestado)._

 **ROMPEMALDICIONES**

Estaba tan acostumbrado a viajar utilizando Polvos Flu que empezó a sacudirse el hollín de las mangas de su camisa antes de abandonar la primera chimenea. Aunque, después de siete escalas, la carbonilla había acabado por pintarlo de arriba abajo, como si estuviese recién salido de una película antigua, de esas en blanco y negro, con personajes que no hablan y una pianola llenando el ambiente. Desde luego, los Polvos Flu eran más rápidos que la escoba y menos limpios que la Aparición. Pero, y esto es lo importante, más baratos que cualquier otro medio de teletransporte, lo que los convertía en el sistema favorito de la familia Weasley para largas distancias, ya que los trasladores quedaban fuera de su poder adquisitivo (y de su alcance mágico).

William se fijó primero en el alfombrado, eligiendo bien dónde pisar con los zapatos y, así, manchar lo menos posible con la ceniza incrustada en sus suelas. No quería causar una mala impresión desde el mismo día de su llegada al Ministerio Egipcio de Magia. Suficiente insensatez era presentarse allí con la camisa desgarbada y sin vestir la túnica reglamentaria. Confiaba en que su carácter extrovertido, su irresistible sonrisa y su intachable expediente académico eclipsasen al cien por cien algunas de sus extravagancias más llamativas, como es el caso de su estilo informal a la hora de vestir o su empeño por dejarse melena, pese al disgusto que esta decisión generaba en su madre. Curiosamente, para muchas personas eran estas mismas extravagancias las que, llevadas con perfecta naturalidad, ayudaban a definir el encanto personal de Bill, hasta el punto de que todo el mundo, tanto sus compañeros de Hogwarts como los duendes de Gringotts, sentían gran aprecio y admiración por este joven. Esto último, algo verdaderamente notable, considerando la rivalidad entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts o la constatada animadversión de los duendes hacia los magos. Era, en definitiva, un muchacho que tenía el don de caer bien a la gente. Y que, además, era muy consciente de ello.

Al levantar la vista del suelo, Bill se quedó petrificado ante la inesperada visión del lugar donde se encontraba. De hecho, por un momento lo inundaron las dudas sobre si habría pronunciado de forma inexacta el nombre del destino, acabando, por este odioso error, a muchas leguas de distancia del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia. El corazón empezó a latirle con más rapidez de lo habitual, ya que uno no se pierde todos los días en un país extraño. Por suerte, una sonora y grave voz lo sacó de dudas.

-¿El Señor Weasley? ¿William Weasley?

-El supervisor Mahalouf, supongo.

El supervisor Mahalouf era un hombre menudo, delgado, de lentes pequeños, pelo engominado, completamente cano, que peinaba la raya a la izquierda y presumía de un tupido bigote. Camisa impecable. Pajarita de lunares, con tirantes a juego. Se trataba, como bien indica su cargo, del hombre que supervisaría los trabajos de Bill en Egipto.

-En efecto. Le estábamos esperando, Señor Weasley. Y con algo de preocupación. En estos últimos días, los deshollinadores estuvieron tratando de solventar un fallo en el sistema de comunicación entre chimeneas –después de echar un vistazo general al recién llegado, fijándose especialmente en su pátina de suciedad y en su aspecto desaliñado, el supervisor reanudó su discurso de bienvenida-. Y, viéndole a usted, es casi seguro que aún da problemas.

Tras esta aclaración, el señor Mahalouf, mediante un cordial gesto de su brazo, invitó al joven a seguirlo por los pasillos de la institución. Se había dado cuenta ya de la decepción en los ojos de su invitado, al contemplar el minimalista lugar donde había acabado.

-Supongo que se esperaba otra cosa del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia.

-¡Oh, no, Señor! Estoy completamente seguro de que me sentiré muy cómodo trabajando aquí, con ustedes. Sin duda, es un lugar muy acogedor… A su manera.

-Es lo que dicen sus palabras. Sin embargo, su mirada de incredulidad me muestra lo contrario –Bill sintió que había empezado con mal pie, al escuchar la seca contestación del supervisor-. En absoluto. Me parece que ha empezado con el pie correcto.

Y, para colmo, le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

-Señor Weasley, espero que no le parezcan demasiado directas mis palabras –el supervisor Mahalouf se detuvo en seco-. Aquí siempre están llegando jóvenes promesas de la magia y a todos se les queda la misma cara de queso enmohecido. He vivido esta situación tantas veces con anterioridad que prefiero hacerle pasar el mal trago lo más rápido posible, adelantándome a sus reacciones. En Gringotts Bank les dicen a todos esos mozalbetes que se van a Egipto a romper maleficios y esperan, de forma inconsciente, que van a ser recibidos por alguien con toga blanca, collares de oro y lapislázuli, brazaletes con forma de serpiente, o que tenga el pelo rasurado, una docena de amuletos o más y una diadema coronada en la frente por la cabeza de una cobra… Sin embargo, llegan aquí y se encuentran con un lugar bastante normal. Con sus estanterías, sus mesas, sus vuelaplumas, sus portafolios, sus pergaminos, sus archivadores… -a medida que iba hablando, Mahalouf señalaba con la mano en una y otra dirección, apuntando donde se encontraban los objetos que iba refiriendo- Como si siguiesen en casa, como si nunca hubiesen dejado atrás Gringotts… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Creo que lo ha descrito usted demasiado bien como para que yo le lleve la contraria.

-Espero, en todo caso, que, superado el trauma de encontrarnos en un sitio tan anodino como éste, podamos proseguir con las presentaciones.

Y, girándose, recomenzó la marcha. Bill deseó que, al menos en ese justo momento, el supervisor no estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos o, de lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta de lo antipático que le estaba empezando a parecer el hombre bigotudo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Pero, entonces, a medida que se adentraban por aquellos pasillos, otra cosa empezó a provocarle más desasosiego al joven Weasley que la evidente falta de sensibilidad de su guía: todas las personas con las que se iba cruzando por el camino se le quedaban mirando fijamente. Y lo peor de todo es que no parecía simplemente la extrañeza de encontrarse con un rostro nuevo, desconocido, con un nuevo aprendiz. No. En sus ojos era capaz de percibir una sensación muy diferente a la curiosidad. Algo así como un leve estremecimiento. Era… miedo.

-Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el Gran Distribuidor. Descubrirá que este edificio está construido en horizontal. A diferencia de la sede de Gringotts, en Londres, aquí solamente hay una planta. Como verá, el Gran Distribuidor es un amplio patio central, con forma circular, en el cual desembocan largos pasillos provenientes de todas las direcciones, divididos según departamentos.

-Como un sol, rodeado por sus rayos.

-En efecto. No en vano, lo conocemos como el patio de Ra, el dios egipcio del sol, la encarnación inmaterial de la luz… Si quiere un consejo: no se separe de mí, ya que, a estas horas del día, suele ser un espacio muy concurrido. No apto para agorafóbicos. Y no me apetecería que se perdiera ya en su primer día.

A medida que la puerta se fue abriendo, una gran claridad verdeazulada, cada vez más intensa, fue invadiéndolo todo a su alrededor. Provenía, al parecer, del techo. Según sus ojos se fueron adaptando, la visión lo hizo rememorar la bóveda del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, con su encantamiento para reproducir los distintos fenómenos que ocurren a cielo descubierto.

-Es impresionante. No tengo palabras para…

-Es, simplemente, el brillo de los rayos de sol vistos a través del mar Mediterráneo.

-¿El mar Mediterráneo? –Bill no salía de su asombro-.

-¿Pero qué les enseñan a los magos británicos? Se me prometió que recibiríamos a uno de los mejores alumnos de la última promoción del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y me envían a un novato. Mucha magia, poca geografía y supongo que ninguna geomagia. ¿Y dónde se ha metido toda la gente? Esto está más muerto que el funeral de mi tía Morayma…

-Si es realmente el Mediterráneo, ¿significa eso que estamos en… Alejandría? ¿Pero en la Alejandría, Alejandría? Estudié que un terremoto la había borrado de la faz de la tierra, provocando su hundimiento a las orillas del Mediterráneo.

-Y eso es lo que queremos que los muggles sigan creyendo –dijo Mahalouf, mientras clavaba los ojos en la gran forja de hierro fundido, cuyas espirales sostenían la impresionante cúpula de cristal transparente bajo la cual caminaban en este momento-. Cierto es que ahora hay otra Alejandría, allá en la costa, con su puerto, su faro, sus edificios, sus avenidas, sus automóviles…

Bill advirtió cierto sentimiento de nostalgia en la manera en la que el supervisor describía la "otra Alejandría".

-¿Echa usted de menos esa otra Alejandría, señor Mahalouf?

-¿Si añoro esa farsa de ciudad y a los impostores de sus habitantes? –repuso el supervisor, con firmeza-. Antes preferiría romper mi varita o proferir sobre mí mismo una maldición imperdonable.

-Pero, parecía que usted…

-Aquí lo que todos añoramos es que la auténtica Alejandría ocupe en el mapa el lugar que se merece. Y ahora haga el favor de abandonar su psicología de colegial conmigo y esfuércese por demostrar su valía como mago –y levantando rápidamente su varita hacia Bill, gritó:- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Weasley saltó de su bolsillo, despedida, yendo a parar a las manos del supervisor quien, acto seguido, huyó corriendo hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y dejando a Weasley del otro lado, aporreándola. Echó la mano al pomo pero, como ya sospechaba, estaba bloqueado. Sin su varita no podría conjurar el alohomora. Andaba muy falto de práctica en lo que a magia no verbal se trataba. Sabía, eso sí, que aquello debía de formar parte de una especie de examen de acceso, para valorar sus méritos, y que, en realidad, había dos eventualidades a las que podría tener que enfrentarse durante la prueba. La primera, resolver la manera de salir de allí por su cuenta. La segunda, medirse con algún peligro en el interior de la misma. Lo que no tuvo tiempo de imaginar en el escaso margen entre que la puerta se cerró y que el examen comenzó fue que también existía la opción de que el peligro se ocultase en el exterior.

Bill se hizo cargo, sin demora, de que unas sombras finas y ondulantes se iban extendiendo por todo el enlosado, como una araña translúcida, moviendo sus ocho finas extremidades. Luego, el ser fantasmagórico fue creciendo, como transformándose en ocho grandes serpientes, cada vez más gruesas, cada vez más similares a auténticos basiliscos. Pero, al fijarse más en aquellas formas, caprichosas, cambiantes, más nítidas y oscuras, o borrosas y desvaídas, según el momento, comprendió que tan solamente observaba la proyección de algo reptando por encima de la cúpula de cristal, flotando en la inmensidad del mar Mediterráneo: los tentáculos de un calamar gigante.

La criatura siguió con su danza macabra, grotesca, mientras su sombra bailaba por el suelo del Gran Distribuidor, hasta situarse en el punto central de la bóveda, que a Weasley se le antojó ahora más frágil de lo que desearía. El calamar se concentró en un único punto y empezó a hacer fuerza contra la estructura. Delante de semejante antagonista, el aprendiz de rompemaldiciones salió despavorido, en busca de alguna puerta abierta, entre las muchas que jalonaban aquel patio. Pero todas las que fue encontrando estaban, invariablemente, cerradas.

El sonido de la primera gota pasó inadvertido a los oídos de Bill, debido al eco de sus zapatos, estrellándose una y otra vez contra el pavimento, durante su carrera a la desesperada. Le siguió una segunda gota. Y una tercera. Cada vez más juntas y seguidas. Cada vez más potentes y atronadoras. Hasta que la cúpula, agujereada en su punto neurálgico, comenzó a chorrear como un grifo abierto. Horrorizado con lo que estaba escuchando, Bill levantó la vista. Para su sorpresa, el calamar gigante, después de comprobar que una minúscula grieta abierta bajo sus tentáculos estaba filtrando el agua del Mediterráneo al interior del edificio, entendió que había llegado la hora de alejarse. Bill observó cómo la criatura levitaba, dejándose llevar por la corriente. Y, aunque durante unas décimas de segundo se sintió ligeramente más aliviado, luego comprendió el peligro que se le avecinaba. Los propios tentáculos del animal estaban protegiendo la grieta, ejerciendo como un tapón, pero en cuanto el calamar gigante se alejase, abandonando su posición, la presión del agua quebraría el cristal con la misma facilidad con la que el cuchillo corta la mantequilla.

La cristalina claridad del sol refractado a través del mar Mediterráneo se desvaneció de súpeto. Todo el techo reventó en millones de pequeñas partículas, no mayores que un grano de arena, que llovieron sobre el Gran Distribuidor como una cortante y cegadora granizada de diamantes. Bill se protegió como pudo, ocultando la cabeza bajo la chaqueta, justo antes de sentir el impacto húmedo y desgarrador de una cascada de agua que, al rotar en círculo alrededor de todo aquel patio, generó un violento torbellino en el corazón del mismo. Braceó sin saber muy bien hacia dónde hacerlo, llevado por el instinto de la supervivencia. Aquel remolino lo estaba apretando cada vez con más fuerza y, aunque abría la boca tratando de conseguir algo de aire fresco, cada vez le resultaba más tortuoso llenar los pulmones. Por mucho que agitaba las piernas, buscando la superficie, aquella cosa lo arrastraba más y más hacia el fondo. Es más: de haber seguido luchando contra aquella fiera imbatible, habría sucumbido por el cansancio. Por suerte, acabó por darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no era el torbellino lo que lo tenía sujeto por la cintura, sino el calamar gigante que, tras esperar a que la presión del agua derrumbase la cúpula sobre sí misma, se había adentrado en su interior para engullir directamente a la víctima.

Bill dejó de luchar. Trató de serenarse y, tras conseguirlo, buscó entre las sombras verdosas del agua revuelta los ojos profundos de aquella bestia marina. Vinieron a su mente las palabras de Hagrid defendiendo a sus peligrosas y gigantescas mascotas, como la Acromántula o el Hipógrifo, asegurando que, en realidad, no hay animales lo suficientemente temibles como para no ser doblegados por la fuerza del cariño. Seres que no hacen más que defenderse de un ataque o que tratan, simplemente, de alimentarse. Que, aunque parezcan monstruos, no son tan malos como se piensa. A diferencia de los humanos.

Pero claro, Hagrid no estaba ahora en medio del mar Mediterráneo, a punto de convertirse en la merienda de un calamar gigante. Lo más cerca que se habría encontrado Hagrid de un ejemplar de esta especie sería en el Lago Negro, junto a Hogwarts… Negro… Como la tinta del calamar, que estos cefalópodos utilizan para confundir a sus depredadores o a sus presas y que, tal y como había aprendido en clase de pociones, está dotada de ciertas propiedades mágicas. Quizás aquella criatura no estuviese allí por casualidad. Quizás fuese, precisamente, su vía de escape.

Demasiado débil, a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus órganos vitales, hizo un último esfuerzo por acariciar aquellos bruscos tentáculos que lo estaban estrujando. Lentamente, con suavidad, fue pasando sus manos sobre aquella piel viscosa y resbaladiza. Cerró los ojos y dibujó en sus pensamientos la silueta de su mascota favorita: un hermoso ejemplar de Jack Russell Terrier. Todos en la casa de los Weasley adoraban a aquel perrito hasta que, cuando su hermano Ron era tan solamente un bebé, el cachorro fue mordido por una serpiente a la que el can se había enfrentado, tratando de evitar que el reptil atacase al recién nacido. Su dulce recuerdo le hizo más fácil acariciar al calamar gigante, hasta que, ya sin posibilidades de huir, sintió que la vida se le escurría de las manos. Su visión fundió a negro, aturdido por un agudo zumbido. Y luego, la nada.

Despertó sobre una barca, zigzagueando sobre el oleaje. Completamente empapado. Totalmente exhausto. Con un profundo dolor de cabeza. Como buenamente pudo, escupió algo de agua, sin terminar de entender lo que había sucedido…

-El calamar lo ha rescatado.

Bill observaba cómo el supervisor Mahalouf movía los labios, pero estaba tan conmocionado que era incapaz de entender sus palabras. O de articular palabras propias.

-Es normal que se sienta aturdido, por la falta de oxígeno en sangre. Le decía que el calamar lo ha rescatado. Respire hondo… y luego suelte el aire con mucha lentitud…

-¿El calamar?

-Sí, señor Weasley. En cuanto usted dejó de luchar contra sí mismo, el animal consiguió elevarlo hasta la superficie. Es lo que trataba de hacer desde que lo vio atrapado en el Gran Distribuidor, corriendo como un loco, de un lado para otro, nervioso, buscando urgentemente una salida… La criatura solamente quería ayudar.

-Lo sé, señor Mahalouf. Lo sé. Tardé algo en comprenderlo. Sin la varita me sentía indefenso, a merced de aquel monstruo. Pero luego me fijé en el color del agua: aunque estaba agitada, no había tinta en ella. El calamar no me estaba considerando ni un depredador, ni una presa. Estaba tratando de… Solamente quería…

-Ayudarle, señor Weasley, ayudarle. Pese a su apariencia feroz –el supervisor hizo una larga pausa-. Una de las cosas que más nos cuesta, en ocasiones, es ver más allá de las apariencias. Y ésa es una lección importante que debemos aprender todos, porque como magos, como rompemaldiciones, tendremos que enfrentarnos a numerosos engaños. Y, muchas veces, será difícil distinguir entre lo que es verdad de lo que es mentira, lo que es bueno de lo que es malo, igual que cuesta saber cuál es la Alejandría auténtica y cuál la ficticia. Usted mismo, por ejemplo: se sintió desencantado con la parte más común y anodina del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia, pero luego quedó subyugado por una de sus salas más peligrosas. El pánico se adueñó de usted al ver trabajar al calamar gigante pero, aunque le desagradaba mi actitud, no vio venir el encantamiento que hice para desarmarlo.

Bill bajó la cabeza. La prueba había comenzado en el mismo instante en que había llegado a la chimenea del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia y había caído, una tras otra, en todas las artimañas que el supervisor Mahalouf había dispuesto. Quizás no era el mago que todos creían haber visto en él, que él creía haber visto en sí mismo. Quizás su lugar no estuviese lejos de Inglaterra, deshaciendo las maldiciones de las pirámides... Luego se le pudo escuchar, farfullando a media voz:

-Lamento no haber estado a la altura.

-¿Está usted bromeando, señor Weasley? Es el primer aprendiz al que no tengo que liberar yo mismo del fondo marino. Mi más sincera enhorabuena… Después de todo, puede que los duendes de Gringotts no nos hayan mandado a un novato.


	2. Un nuevo amigo

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de los libros de Harry Potter, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, J. K. Rowling; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

 _Gracias a mi beta, La duende del bosque, por ser una enciclopedia andante sobre el Universo Potter; gracias también a quienes leáis este fic y, especialmente, a quienes os animéis a dejar algún review (que será debidamente contestado)._

 **UN NUEVO AMIGO**

El camarote estaba prácticamente a oscuras. A través del gran ojo de buey que ocupaba el ancho y el alto de una pared al completo se podía contemplar la luz de la luna, con sus pequeños destellos, rielando sobre la cresta de las olas. A veces, algunos peces se aproximaban al cristal, como si estuviesen nadando en el interior de una pecera gigante. Bill nunca había dormido en un lugar semejante a éste. Tenía que acostumbrarse al paisaje, al colchón y a la almohada.

La puerta se entornó sola. Quizás no estuviese bien cerrada. O quizás sí, porque pronto notó cómo algo empezaba a treparle sobre las piernas, a pesarle sobre los muslos, avanzando a cuatro patas por encima de las sábanas. Aunque trató de moverse para coger su varita o de gritar pidiendo ayuda, comprobó cómo sus manos y su garganta no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Permaneció inmóvil, como si hubiesen conjurado sobre él un " _Petrificus totalus"_. Pudo ver cómo una sombra, más densa que la negrura de aquel cuarto, se le encaramaba por los brazos, hasta colocarse al lado de su mejilla, sobre la almohada, junto a sus hombros. Flotando, en la oscuridad, había dos esmeraldas de luz verdosa, destacadas sobre un rostro ovalado. El de un gato.

-¡La lámpara 380! ¡Busca la lámpara 380!

En vez de maullar, aquel felino de cabello sedoso y color más prieto que la propia noche, le estaba susurrando al oído palabras en una lengua que podía entender a la perfección.

-¡Necesitas la lámpara 380! ¡La lámpara 380! ¡Y ella te necesita a ti! ¡380…! ¡380…!

El animal estaba tan cerca de Bill que éste pudo distinguir cómo su cabello no era totalmente negro: sobre su frente, una mancha plateada formaba las tres espirales de un trisquel.

-¡380…! ¡380…!

Bill se despertó sobresaltado, con la piel humedecida por culpa del sudor. Luego buscó su varita y pronunció el " _Lumos solem_ ", únicamente para comprobar que en el camarote no había nadie más que él mismo y que la puerta seguía atrancada, con el encantamiento bloqueador intacto. Al parecer, todo había quedado en una simple pesadilla.

Ya por la mañana, el supervisor Mahalouf llamó a su puerta, a propósito de despertarlo personalmente.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley. Espero que haya pasado una buena noche, ya que hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

-Algo he dormido, pero todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a las particularidades de este lugar.

-Me han comentado que ayer se fue a la cama sin cenar. Espero que el encuentro con el calamar gigante no lo esté mortificando. Fue tan solamente una trámite de iniciación…

-Me sentí algo mareado, entre el calamar gigante y que el viaje entre chimeneas fue agotador. Creo que aún estoy algo sobresaltado, por todo lo que he vivido en estas últimas 24 horas. Pero estaré bien…

Caminó junto al supervisor por una serie de largos pasillos hasta que llegaron al Gran Distribuidor. Fugazmente, temió que se repitiese la lucha de ayer, pero aquel enorme patio porticado hoy estaba repleto de gente. Casi todos iban y venían, acompañados por un gato. No en vano, es la mascota predilecta de los egipcios. Luego se dirigieron hacia otro pasillo. En su entrada colgaba un rótulo indicando que aquella era la zona de los comedores. Una cuadrilla de elfos domésticos desfilaba por allí, cumpliendo sus tareas.

-Si decide quedarse en el Ministerio Egipcio de Magia, le asignaremos un elfo propio, para su atención personal. Por el momento, puede pedir lo que quiera a través del mío.

-Gracias, señor Mahalouf.

Mientras daba cuenta de un buen vaso de leche, caliente, con una pizca canela y acompañado por delicias turcas, Weasley pudo concentrar toda su atención en el diseño del edificio. Había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención en su diseño: a diferencia de Hogwarts, donde los cuadros colgaban por doquier, como si hubiese sido decorado por alguien con pánico al vacío, las paredes del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia se encontraban desnudas. Ni en los camarotes, ni en los pasillos, ni en el Gran Distribuidor, ni en los despachos, ni en el comedor… Aquí no había cuadros, pinturas o fotografías. No había nada. Era excesivamente minimalista. Nota mental: cuando volviese a ver al supervisor, le preguntaría por ello. Sin embargo, las cosas no suelen ocurrir como uno se las ha imaginado y Bill no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El señor Mahalouf regresó en compañía de otro chico, algo más joven que Bill. Iba descalzo. Vestía como un muggle egipcio, con thobe de algodón, de color macilento y a rayas granates, luciendo en la cabeza un turbante, enroscado a partir de la misma tela. Su piel era tan oscura como la del gato con el que había soñado, lo que contrastaba mucho con su sonrisa, blanca y radiante como un azulejo recién esmaltado.

-Señor Weasley, le presento al señor Baraké. Cuando estén preparados, ambos formarán un equipo de rompemaldiciones.

-Hola, me llamo William, pero puedes llamarme Bill –dijo, mientras extendía su mano-.

-Yo, llamar Namur Baraké. En mi idioma significar "tigre afortunado". Yo ser afortunado de conocer a tú. Tú poder llamar a yo tigre –contestó, devolviéndole el apretón de manos y mostrando esa espléndida sonrisa que hacía a Bill sentirse muy cómodo con su nuevo amigo-.

-Pese a que Egipto fue colonia inglesa –interrumpió el supervisor-, no todos los egipcios hablan bien su lengua, señor Weasley. A lo que hay que sumar que, en realidad, el señor Baraké es etíope. Proviene de un linaje mágico ancestral, el más atávico y poderoso de su país. Su talento, señor Weasley, y su sabiduría, señor Baraké, los convertirá sin duda en un dúo excelente. Espero que imbatible.

Hechas las presentaciones de rigor, llegó la hora de comenzar a prepararse en serio para deshacer hechizos y maldiciones. Por recomendación del supervisor, se dirigieron de nuevo al Gran Distribuidor, encontrándose, nuevamente, en medio del gentío. Y de una vorágine de gatos. Pero, en esta ocasión, después de haber superado la aprensión provocada por el calamar gigante y ya sin ningún tipo de resquemor hacia el patio de Ra, Bill pudo fijarse en que uno de aquellos gatos era exactamente igual al que había merodeado por sus sueños: todo negro, con ojos de esmeralda y un trisquel plateado sobre su frente. A diferencia de los demás animales que había allí, éste no estaba acompañando a ningún humano. Parecía encontrarse sólo. Esperando por alguien… ¿Quizás al propio Bill? Namur y el supervisor se fueron alejando por uno de los pasillos, pero Weasley se detuvo, contemplando las reacciones de aquel felino. Cuando el animal comprendió que había captado plenamente la atención de Bill, echó a correr por otro de los pasillos. De forma instintiva (e imprudente), Bill Weasley lo siguió. Su curiosidad era enorme. Su osadía, monumental.

El gato correteó por aquí y por acullá, a gran velocidad. Sus pasos fueron replicados por los de Bill, hasta que el animal cruzó por entre las piernas de una mujer, atractiva, tanto por su belleza natural, como por su porte elegante. Bill se quedó embelesado, observando fijamente a aquella desconocida, que le devolvía la mirada. Era muy esbelta. Vestía una chaquetilla de lino rojo, con una falda del mismo color, muy ceñida, que le bajaba hasta las rodillas. Debajo de la chaquetilla llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, con un broche de oro en el cuello, en forma de un escarabajo sagrado. Tenía el pelo de color azabache, recogido en un curioso moño, cuyos mechones reproducían la forma en que se abren sobre el Nilo los pétalos de una flor de loto. Sujetando el recogido, una horquilla de plata, imitando la forma de un trisquel, idéntico al que embellecía la frente de su gato.

-Así que tú eres el señor William Weasley…

El tono de su voz era dulce, algo melancólico. Pronunciaba las sílabas con calma, como deleitándose con las palabras que elegía o, quizás, como si rumiase a conciencia cada una de ellas. Lo que, en parte, podía provocar cierta incomodidaz o intimidación en sus interlocutores.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?

-Por supuesto. Nada ocurre en el Ministerio Egipcio de Magia sin que yo lo sepa primero. Mi nombre es Isadora Pharia, pero todos se dirigen hacia mí simplemente como Dora. Es mucho más cómodo. Ahorra tiempo.

-No era mi intención molestarla, señorita Dora.

El misterioso gato reapareció entre las piernas de Isadora, recuperando el centro de la atención. El felino empezó a restregarse suavemente contra sus pantorrillas, regodeándose en cada movimiento. En respuesta, la mujer, de apariencia encantadora y sofisticada, se agachó, para poder acariciarlo más a gusto. La mascota ronroneó, al sentir el contacto terapéutico de aquellos dedos.

-Te presento a Orión. Es un gato muy especial.

-Ya lo conozco… Puede que le suene algo extraño, pero esta noche he soñado con él.

-Eso significa, sin duda, que le caes bien. Es muy selecto a la hora de elegir a sus confidentes.

-Pero Orión y yo nunca nos habíamos visto con anterioridad.

-"Nunca" es una palabra que no me gusta. No debe pronunciarse tan a la ligera. Ya he dicho que Orión es una mascota muy especial y, al igual que tú, yo también lo conocí en mis sueños, mucho antes de poder verlo en carne y hueso. Como se solía aparecer durante la noche, decidí darle el nombre de una constelación: no en vano, la mancha de su frente me recuerda a la Nebulosa de Orión –después de una breve pausa, continuó con el diálogo-. Bill, ¿a ti también te habla, verdad?

El supervisor Mahalouf interrumpió la conversación. Había salido corriendo detrás de Bill, al percatarse de su ausencia, después de perderlo de vista en el Gran Distribuidor.

-Señor Weasley, le advertí que no partiese de mi lado. El patio de Ra es una zona muy concurrida a estas horas. Podría haberse extraviado…, podría haber tenido que pasar el día entero buscándolo… Y lo encuentro aquí, molestando a la señorita Pharia. Por cierto, buenos días –dijo el supervisor, saludando cordialmente a la mujer y recuperando su habitual rictus, serio y comedido-. En cuanto a usted, joven Weasley, el señor Baraké le está esperando ya en el aula de entrenamiento contra maldiciones.

-Buenos días, señorita Dora, ha sido un placer conocerla. Y, por supuesto, a Orión –dijo Bill, al despedirse-.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley –contestó la mujer-. Espero volverte a ver muy pronto por aquí, para seguir disfrutando de tu presencia.

Luego, Bill y el supervisor desanduvieron los pasillos del departamento de administración, hasta llegar de nuevo al Gran Distribuidor. Allí, el señor Mahalouf se detuvo, detrás de una columna, en un lugar discreto, para poder reprochar al aprendiz sus majaderías:

-Señor Weasley, debería tratar con más respeto a la señorita Pharia. Se trata de una persona muy ocupada. Es muy influyente dentro del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia, donde ocupa el puesto de secretaria general. Tiene muchos asuntos que tratar a lo largo de la mañana… ¿Y qué confianzas son esas de llamarla por su nombre de pila?

-La señorita Dora… La señorita Pharia me animó a tratarla así: me dijo que todos la llamaban Dora.

-¿Dora? No me entienda mal, Señor Weasley. No trato de ser demasiado estricto con usted; al menos, no más que con el resto del personal –el señor Mahalouf puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Bill-. En este lugar, nada es lo que parece. Rara es la vez en que alguien resulta ser lo que dice ser… Recuerde, por ejemplo, lo que aprendió ayer al enfrentarse al calamar gigante…

-Las apariencias engañan.

-Es posible que ella solamente estuviese tratando de ser considerada. Pero no creo que nadie la llame Dora salvo la Ministra Cadi. Weasley, usted todavía acaba de llegar. Hay muchas cosas de aquí que desconoce y, por lo tanto, está indefenso ante muchas de esas cosas... Seguro que habrá empezado a notar las muchas diferencias que hay entre el Ministerio Egipcio de Magia y el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¡Los cuadros! ¿Por qué no hay cuadros ni fotografías? Se lo iba a preguntar antes…

-En Egipto están prohibidos desde la Guerra de los Estucos, cuando los mortífagos crearon la mayor red de espionaje de toda la historia mágica, utilizando para ello las pinturas de las tumbas. ¿Ve, señor Weasley, cómo hay muchas cosas de aquí que le son totalmente desconocidas? Por eso lo he juntado con Barak. Él le ayudará con ello.

-Pero, ¿insinúa que la señorita Pharia podría estar tratando de manipularme?

-En realidad, no creo que Isadora Pharia sea su enemiga. Todo el mundo la tiene en gran estima. Es la mano derecha de la Ministra de Magia, Aida Cadi; su mejor consejera y mayor defensora. Y si la Ministra Cadi confía en ella, entonces nosotros también le debemos nuestro voto de confianza. La Ministra nunca se ha equivocado con nadie, salvo… –el señor Mahalouf miró a derecha a izquierda, antes de seguir hablando-. Pero usted no podría haber conocido este detalle. Podría estar hablando con alguien cuya conversación no resulte tan apropiada y segura como la de la señorita Pharia. Así que, si me permite el consejo, sea amable con todos, escuche solamente a unos pocos y no se fíe ni de su sombra. Mientras esté en Egipto, limítese a realizar su cometido, que no es otro que romper viejas maldiciones. Y, sobre todo, nunca, nunca, nunca se deje llevar por órdenes que no sean las mías. Provengan de quien provengan. Es la única manera que tengo de protegerlo aquí. Prudencia, William Weasley, prudencia.

-¿Entonces, también me puedo fiar del gato?

-No veo por qué no… Siempre y cuando la señorita Pharia y Orión no le induzcan a hacer algo que esté prohibido por las leyes mágicas de Egipto. Cosa que, por supuesto, no va a ocurrir.

Los consejos del supervisor retumbaron durante todo el día en la cabeza de Bill Weasley, como un eco que parece marcharse, justo antes de volver con más energía que antes. Desde esa conversación, empezó a observar a toda la gente que hormigueaba a su alrededor con cierta suspicacia. En apariencia, todo aparentaba normalidad. Como si todo fuese "anodino", tal y como un día antes lo había descrito el supervisor, después de su llegada al Ministerio. Pero detrás de ese disfraz de normalidad podía intuir cómo un halo de ostracismo se cernía sobre todos ellos, como si una guerra oscura se estuviese disputando dentro de aquellos muros. Lo había presentido ya en las miradas con las que se habían cruzado sus ojos el primer día. Allí, en medio de los estrados, de los pasillos, de las vuelaplumas, de las estanterías, de los archivadores, etcétera, habitaba el miedo.

Echó de menos que una lechuza mensajera le pudiese traer el correo de la jornada pero, al encontrarse en la Alejandría sumergida, bajo las aguas del Mediterráneo, el aislamiento le resultaba abrumador. Quería compartir con sus padres las experiencias de estos últimos días, desahogarse con ellos, pedir su consejo y saber cómo marchaban las cosas por Inglaterra. Una vez más, le costó dormir, al verse arropado por la luz oscilante de la luna, penetrando en pequeñas dosis a través del gran ojo de buey de su camarote.

Poco después de la medianoche, aquel gato negro, con su inconfundible trisquel plateado en el entrecejo, volvió para inmiscuirse en de los sueños de Bill Weasley.

-¡La lámpara 380! ¡Busca la lámpara 380!

Una vez más, Bill pudo sentir cómo sus músculos no respondían en absoluto ante las órdenes que les enviaba desde su mente.

-¡Necesitas la lámpara 380! ¡La lámpara 380! ¡Y ella te necesita a ti! ¡380…! ¡380…!

Bill se despertó sobresaltado, en medio de un charco de sudor, respirando a bocanadas. Encendió su varita para tranquilizarse, pero la habitación, al igual que la noche anterior, estaba vacía. La puerta, cerrada. Aquellas visiones de Orión no estaban en ningún otro sitio más que en su mente. Rogándole, una y otra vez, que indagase sobre aquella dichosa lámpara.

Se calzó, se puso alguna ropa de abrigo y salió al pasillo. Fue directo a la habitación Baraké, iluminando con su varita la numeración de cada puerta. Cuando al fin la encontró, golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Mientras lo hacía, susurraba:

-¡Namur…! ¿Namur, estás despierto…? ¡Namur…!

Al principio, sus palabras resultaban prácticamente inaudibles. Luego fue subiendo el volumen de su voz, hasta que la puerta cedió.

-¿Bill, tú loco? ¿Tú no dormir? Porque yo sí dormir –contestó Baraké, todavía en pijama, mientras se restregaba los puños contra los ojos, despegando las legañas-.

-Namur, necesito que me ayudes con un asunto.

Namur accedió a duras penas, pero se quedó mudo después de que Bill le hablase largo y tendido sobre el sueño que se le venía repitiendo noche tras noche.

-¿Sabes a qué se podría referir? ¿Alguna vez, le has oído decir a alguien de tu familiar algo, cualquier cosa, sobre la lámpara 380?

-Lámparas estar prohibidas. Lámparas no poder abrir. Tú ser listo, acostar y no preguntar más.

-¿Prohibidas? ¿Igual que los cuadros? ¿Es qué aquí todo está prohibido?

-Todo no. Dormir no estar prohibido. Tú dormir. Yo dormir. Todos dormir… Eso dar felicidad a yo. Si tú no preguntar más. Y cama para todos… Buenas noches.

No había ni rastro de aquella sonrisa espléndida de la mañana, pero Bill se hacía cargo de que él tampoco se habría sentido muy atento, parlanchín y receptivo si alguien lo hubiese sacado de las sábanas en mitad de la madrugada para preguntarle sobre un asunto prohibido. Mientras el etíope entornaba la puerta, Weasley colocó el pie de tal forma que impidió su cierre.

-Espera, Namur. De veras que es importante.

-Tú no dejar dormir hasta que yo cuente, ¿verdad?

-Prometo que te lo compensaré algún día.

Namur le franqueó el paso. Después lo invitó a sentarse junto a él, sobre las mantas y, allí, le explicó que durante la Guerra de los Estucos, muchos magos de ambos bandos, tanto buenos como mortífagos, habían sido atrapados mediante encantamientos en el interior de lámparas de aceite. De estas lámparas sólo podían salir cuando alguien las abrillantase, pero no para verse libres, sino humillados a concederle tres deseos a esas personas. La historia, en parte, le era conocida a Bill por _Las Mil y Una Noches_ , donde se cuenta la historia de una de esas lámparas maravillosas y su poderoso genio. El problema es que resulta imposible conocer si los genios que están encantados dentro de cada lámpara son, o no, mortífagos; por eso, el Ministerio Egipcio de Magia decidió localizarlas todas y trasladarlas a un lugar secreto, para que nadie pudiese liberar nunca a los magos que estaban recluidos en su interior.

-Tú prometer no buscar lámpara 380. Ser cosa prohibida.

-¿Y si es un genio bueno? ¿Un mago bueno y poderoso?

-¿Y si ser malo?

Bill regresó a su camarote, angustiado por dos dilemas. El primero: cómo ayudar a aquellos grandiosos magos del pasado que, con total certeza, permanecían encadenados a sus lámparas, como único remedio para evitar que aquellos mortífagos que padecían el mismo castigo pudieran ser puestos en libertad. El segundo: si la señorita Pharia y su gato estaban tratando de manipular la mente de Bill para conseguir que éste transgrediese dicha prohibición.


	3. Polvo de momias

_Disclaimer: de los personajes tomados de los libros de Harry Potter, los derechos de autoría corresponderán a su creadora, J. K. Rowling; de las situaciones, el autor del presente relato, que no obtiene ningún lucro con la publicación del mismo._

 _Gracias a mi beta, La duende del bosque, por ser una enciclopedia andante sobre el Universo Potter; gracias también a quienes leáis este fic y, especialmente, a quienes os animéis a dejar algún review (que será debidamente contestado)._

 **POLVO DE MOMIAS**

Por segunda jornada consecutiva, Bill pasó muy mala noche. Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, Orión se hacía presente en sus pesadillas, para torturarlo, recitándole la misma frase. Siempre la misma. La misma frase. Invitándolo a buscar la lámpara 380. La lámpara 380. Sin poder evitarlo. Sin poder prevenirlo. Así, vio pasar las horas de la madrugada hasta que la luz del amanecer, dorando los rizos del agua en las cálidas mareas del Mediterráneo, le anunció, a través del gran ojo de buey, que un nuevo día estaba despertando. En esta ocasión no necesitó que el supervisor Mahalouf se pasase por su camarote para despegarlo de las sábanas. Se aseó, se vistió y salió al pasillo, deteniéndose ante la puerta de la habitación de Baraké. Por un momento albergó recelos sobre si llamar o no, temiendo que su compañero todavía estuviese molesto por causa de la intrusión nocturna.

-Sé que tú estar ahí, señor Weasley –profirió la inconfundible voz de Namur, al otro lado de la puerta-. Yo abro para ya.

Dicho y hecho. La puerta cedió tras de sí y apareció la figura de Namur, con su thobe de algodón y su turbante, apertrechado, como no podía ser de otra manera, de su inseparable varita mágica. Fue entonces cuando Bill se percató de que durante la noche podría haberse fijado en cómo era el pelo de su joven amigo pero, por causa de la inquietud que lo atormentaba y la oscuridad que los envolvía, no prestó ninguna atención a cómo se veía la cabeza de Baraké debajo de aquel turbante.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho, Namur? ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba detrás?

-Yo conocer muchos encantamientos. Gran familia mágica, ¿tú recuerdas?

Namur lo invitó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y luego la cerró, quedando ambos a solas en el interior del camarote. Cuando la puerta quedó encajada sobre sus marcos, del manubrio emergió un fabuloso halo de luz, de forma cónica, que se iba amplificando de forma progresiva a medida que se alejaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Fascinante. A Bill le resultó un invento con el que estaba algo familiarizado, por ser muy similar al juguete de un muchacho muggle que su padre había traído a casa, para adelantar trabajo en la Oficina: un proyector de la Chad Valley Toy Company que, al encender una pequeña bombilla, reflejaba sobre la pared contraria las imágenes que se habían impreso previamente en una cinta translúcida. La mecánica del cinematógrafo. El principio de la cámara oscura, pero aumentado mágicamente. En este caso, a través de un minúsculo agujerito provisto en el manubrio, el hechizo reproducía las siluetas que circulaban al otro lado de la puerta: ahora mismo, algunos elfos domésticos, yendo y viniendo por el pasillo, absortos en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Por la noche, al entrar en la habitación de Baraké, Weasley no se podría haber dado cuenta de la colocación de este dispositivo. Al estar a oscuras el pasillo, la proyección del exterior se confundiría con las sombras que ya inundaban el interior del dormitorio.

-Ser encantamiento de protección.

-¿Y tu elfo doméstico te guarda el secreto?

-Solamente yo invoco cuando elfo no en camarote.

-Tienes que enseñarme cómo se hace.

A la hora del desayuno, Weasley se decantó un día más por su menú favorito de las mañanas: un vaso de leche caliente, con una pizca de canela, acompañado por delicias turcas; mientras tanto, Namur prefirió llevarse al estómago un puré de guisante estofado, revuelto con dos huevos pasados por agua. Lo saborearon con muy buen apetito. Después saludaron al supervisor Mahalouf, el cual apenas prestó atención a los muchachos, respondiéndoles con un indiferente "Buenos días". No le sacaba ojo al periódico. De hecho, parecía ensimismado con uno los titulares de la prensa del día. Así lo dejaron, en el comedor, abstraído en su lectura, cuando los dos jóvenes magos pusieron rumbo hacia el aula de entrenamiento contra maldiciones.

-¿Te has fijado? El señor Mahalouf tenía cara de preocupación. Estaba haciendo… "ese gesto".

-¿Qué gesto hacer?

-"Ese gesto". Ya sabes. Cuando arquea la ceja izquierda, pero no mueve la derecha. Se lo he visto varias veces en estos días, siempre que sale en conversación algún asunto que lo desvela más de lo normal.

-Seguro malas noticias leyendo en periódico –contestó Namur, mientras dejaba atrás el pasillo y comenzaba a cruzar en diagonal, a través del Gran Distribuidor-. Últimos días, magos del Alto Egipto estar preocupados. Decir cosas sobre caso extraño pasar en río. Mucho extraño…

Pero Weasley ya no estaba escuchando las explicaciones de Baraké: en el patio de Ra, junto a la puerta del pasillo que se abre hacia las oficinas de la Ministra Cadi, donde había conocido a la señorita Pharia, se encontraba Orión, con su pelaje reluciente y su singular mancha, relamiéndose, acicalando las patitas. Pese a la distancia entre ambos, Bill habría jurado que aquel gato le estaba observando por el rabillo de los ojos.

-Tú no correr hoy, ¿verdad?

-No, tranquilo. Hoy me quedaré con las ganas –sin dejar de mirar al felino, siguió diciéndole a Namur-. Y ese gato también. ¿Crees que podría estar siendo víctima de una maldición? ¿Que hay algo aquí que me afecta más que a los demás y que me está provocando esas alucinaciones?

-Yo creo si tú maleficio, tú pregunto enseñantes. Ellos saben.

-Que saben, saben. Pero, tal y como están las cosas, ¿son personas en quien se pueda confiar de buenas a primeras?

-Si tú no confiar en personas que enseñan a salvar vida, ¿en quién confiar entonces? Tú piensa contigo. Y si sí, sí. Y si no, no.

En el aula de entrenamiento contra maldiciones ya estaban esperando los dos formadores: una pareja un tanto particular. Bill ya había estudiado Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, tanto la parte obligatoria, de primero a quinto curso, como la especialización durante los dos años optativos, en sexto y séptimo. Pero ahora, antes de enfrentarse a las antiguas maldiciones egipcias, necesitaba tomar el cursillo acelerado en Historia de la Magia Egipcia, a través del cual poder habituarse a los hechizos locales y, de forma particular, en la manera de combatirlos.

El instructor de esta materia, Habib Hamal Karam, era un hombre alto y fornido, que había pasado la mitad de su juventud dedicándose al quidditch. En este deporte era, quizás, uno de los mejores, sino el mejor entrenador de todo el país. Su equipo, Los Bowtruckles de Siwah, quedó en primera posición durante cinco temporadas consecutivas, logro que no fue superado por ninguno otro, en la categoría linces. La Ministra Cadi le ofreció en un par de ocasiones el cargo de seleccionador nacional de quidditch, nombramiento que Karam declinó, principalmente, por su gran humildad y porque, en realidad, cuando más disfrutaba de este deporte era enseñando, en el campo de juego. La voz del instructor Karam era profunda, grave, pero sin ser ronca. Y algo áspera, como si, al salir, ésta rascase su garganta lo mismo que su poblada barba debía de rascar en las mejillas de quienes se le arrimaban.

Tenía la extraña capacidad de provocar que las explicaciones más sencillas terminasen sonando como el más complicado de los trabalenguas. Su mayor virtud: la justicia. En efecto, era un mago muy comprometido con aquellas causas que consideraba nobles. Por ello, era extraño oírle decir que "no" cuando se trataba de echar una mano a algún amigo. Muchos decían, tal y como le explicó Namur, que esta actitud provenía del don de la disponibilidad, que a Karam se le había concedido ya en la cuna y que, por este motivo, no podía negarse a nada que le fuese solicitado o, ni tan siquiera, pronunciar la palabra "no". Obviamente, este aspecto quedó desmentido cuando, al preguntársele al propio instructor durante una rueda de prensa si eran ciertos todos estos rumores, respondió con un lacónico y significativo "no". Aun así, muchos siguieron pensando, incluso después de dicha entrevista, que la familia Karam descendía, ininterrumpidamente, de un antiguo linaje de héroes griegos, dado que su patronus no era otro que el celebrado Vellocino de Oro. De ser así, la robusta complexión física de Habib Hamal Karam no habría desmerecido, ni un ápice, a la de sus aguerridos ancestros.

La figura del instructor Karam contrastaba, y mucho, con la de su compañera, la doctora Najima Alssatie, catedrática de Maldiciones Incorregibles. Era ésta una mujer más bien bajita, que siempre aparecía derrochando buen humor en grandes dosis y una dulzura difícil de igualar. Era la única que se prodigaba en abrazos en los pasillos del Ministerio Egipcio de Magia y la primera en quitar hierro a su proverbial torpeza, hasta el punto de presumir que nunca utilizaría su varita en público, para beneficio y salvaguarda de la humanidad. De todas formas, no la necesitaba, gracias a que contaba con su propia arma secreta: el agudo tono de su voz, que muchos atribuían a su animal patronus, la ardilla. Namur le había contado a Bill que, cuando la doctora Alssatie se enfadaba o estallaba en un largo e incontrolable ataque de risa, su voz podía alcanzar los tonos más agudos del espectro sonoro y que, incluso, según se decía en el Ministerio, en cierta ocasión, había logrado zafarse del beso de un dementor haciendo gala de ese portentoso sonido, sin necesidad de recurrir al encantamiento patronus.

Mientras el instructor Karam y su varita se ocupaban de impartir la parte práctica de la asignatura, la doctora Alssatie se limitaba a enseñar la parte teórica, guiándose siempre por los tres libros que ella misma había escrito y publicado: "Polvo de Momias: el ingrediente maldito", "Cien maldiciones incorregibles que deberías conocer antes de salir de casa" y "¿De verdad son incorregibles las maldiciones incorregibles?". Éste último había llegado a best-seller internacional entre los magos de varios países y algunos de sus encantamientos habían servido en la lucha contra los mortífagos, durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Al parecer, la doctora Alssatie era una eminencia (una eminencia torpe, pero una eminencia al fin y al cabo).

-Señor Weasley…

-¿Sí, doctora Alssatie?

-Ayer hablábamos sobre el encantamiento general contrahechizos…

-Sí, doctora Alssatie, el Finite Incantatem…

-Pues ahora quiero que me digas en qué nos puede ayudar este encantamiento durante nuestro trabajo como rompemaldiciones.

-El Finite Incantatem actúa cancelando de un solo golpe de varita todos los efectos que hayan sido provocados por un encantamiento anterior, realizado ya sea sobre una persona o sobre un objeto. Se cree que la niebla verdosa que deja como vestigio en el aire después de haber sido empleado proviene, en realidad, no del Finite Incantatem, sino de los distintos encantamientos que han sido disueltos gracias a él. Por eso, cuanto más denso y consistente sea la neblina, más fuerte y eficaz será la magia a la que nos enfrentemos –Bill había llegado a Premio Anual en Hogwarts durante el séptimo curso, entre otras muchas virtudes, por su excelente memoria y su gran capacidad para asimilar conceptos-. Hay que añadir que, si se trata de un maleficio o maldición, debemos utilizar el Finite Incantatem siempre en primer lugar porque, si funciona, no habremos puesto en evidencia nuestra potencia mágica frente a la de nuestro oponente, haciendo que éste se confíe y pudiendo ganar algo de ventaja frente a él. Por el contrario, si el Finite Incantatem no funciona, entonces habrá que echar mano de otros recursos: principalmente, la astucia.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley. ¿Y qué hemos dicho sobre la astucia?

-La astucia consiste en combinar en su justa medida la intuición, la intención, la interpretación y la inteligencia. La intuición, para saber qué es lo que hay que hacer. La intención, para hacer lo que hay que saber. La interpretación, para saber cómo lo hay que hacer. Y la inteligencia, para saber cuándo no lo hay hacer.

-Exacto. Las cuatro i-ene-tes: intuición, interpretación, intención e inteligencia. Pero, y esto es muy importante, ¿cómo se consigue la astucia, señor Baraké?

-Las tres obs: observación, observación, observación.

-Eso mismo. Observación, observación y observación. Antes de deshacer un maleficio tenemos que ser capaces de concentraremos en comprender mejor el porqué de ese maleficio: tratar de captar a través de su magia, la esencia mágica de quien lo ha conjurado. Por ejemplo, ¿habéis visto a algún muggle apagar un incendio?

Ambos muchachos se encogieron de hombros ante tal pregunta. Eran muy pocos los muggles que Bill había conocido, pese a que su padre trabajaba en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles.

-Tomad nota. A diferencia de nosotros, los muggles no pueden convocar el Aguamenti para extinguir un incendio de forma instantánea, así que tienen que recurrir a una especie de grifos muy largos y blanditos que ellos llaman "mangueras". El agua que sale por la boca de las mangueras es más bien escasa, así que en vez de distribuirla sobre la punta de las llamas, la dirigen hacia la base de las mismas, lo que les permite apagar el fuego con más rapidez… Aunque es mucho más lento, dicho sea de paso, que el Aguamenti.

Bill se imaginó, por un momento, lo difícil que tendría que resultar la vida de un muggle.

-Combatir las maldiciones debe ser para los magos lo mismo que luchar contra el fuego es para los muggles. De esto podemos aprender que, antes de lanzar nuestra magia para suprimir las maldiciones, debemos concentrarnos en observar el origen del maleficio. Y así, si localizamos a la persona que ha convocado la maldición, no solamente estaremos listos para desarticular sus efectos, sino que también lograremos evitar la creación y propagación de nuevos hechizos. ¿Comprendido?

Bill y Namur asintieron de forma mecánica, aunque la cabeza de ambos muchachos estaba muy lejos del aula de entrenamiento contra maldiciones, dándole vueltas a la forma que tendrían los muggles de lidiar con ciertas situaciones que, para un mago armado con su varita, serían como coser y cantar. Mientras tanto, y sin darse cuenta de que había perdido la atención de sus pupilos, la doctora Alssatie continuó recitando de cabeza el capítulo primero de su libro sobre las cien maldiciones incorregibles que todo mago debería aprenderse, del derecho y del revés, antes de salir de casa.

-Mi consejo es que consigáis que vuestro enemigo llegue a menospreciar vuestra magia, que no os considere rivales dignos contra los cuales medir sus poderes. Si os toma por un completo desastre, no se esforzará al máximo, no dará todo su potencial. Pero, en cuanto vosotros veáis que ha cometido un pequeño error de cálculo, ha llegado la hora de exprimir al máximo la magia de vuestras varitas. Y así lo derrotaréis, sin que ni siquiera lo haya visto venir.

-Doctora Alssatie, ¿usted pedir que yo y otro yo parecer como torpes frente adversario?

-Más que torpes, lo que podéis hacer es exagerar al máximo vuestros puntos débiles y mostrar lo menos posible vuestros puntos fuertes. Y contaréis con el factor sorpresa como un elemento clave a la hora de alzaros con la victoria.

-¿Entonces usted parecer desastre con patas porque ser bruja excelente? Yo no ver nunca usted con varita en mano…

La catedrática trató, a duras penas, de sofocar un rotundo ataque de risa, después del suspicaz comentario de Namur. Esta experiencia hizo comprobar a los dos jóvenes el fondo de verdad que había tras la leyenda sobre cómo Najima Alssatie era capaz de alcanzar un repertorio de agudos que le costaría dar incluso a las mejores sopranos de este tiempo. La fama de persona torpe perseguía a Alssatie en sus propias enseñanzas, en el aula de entrenamiento contra maldiciones y en el capítulo primero de sus libros. Después de recuperar la compostura, quiso dejar algo claro a sus alumnos:

-Yo, lo que pienso es que, como dijo el gran mago Alan Turing, a veces la persona que nadie imagina capaz de nada, es la que hace cosas que nadie imagina.

A partir de ese momento, las clases continuaron con cierta normalidad, si se puede entender como normalidad que la mayor experta en hechicería que trabaja para el Ministerio Egipcio de Magia evite, deliberadamente, mostrar sus dotes y aptitudes mágicas, "para beneficio y salvaguarda de la humanidad". Revisó luego el desagradable proceso a través del cual se obtiene el polvo de momias y cómo su uso tiene diversas aplicaciones muy provechosas, desde la sanación de heridas provocadas por el veneno de un basilisco hasta la creación de un círculo de protección contra cualquier tipo de encantamiento aturdidor, como es el caso del desmaius. Posteriormente, en la sesión práctica, el instructor Karam siguió abordando la problemática de las momias: cómo esquivar el ataque de los vendajes voladores o cómo evitar que estas criaturas le confinen a uno en el interior de sus sarcófagos.

-Las momias que han vuelto a la vida para vengarse de las personas que han profanado sus tumbas son, frente a lo que supone la creencia popular, las menos peligrosas. Esto es así porque se limitan a atacar únicamente a los profanadores, cosa que ayuda mucho a la seguridad de los rompemaldiciones. Aún diría más: no se ha registrado ni un solo caso de que un rompemaldiciones haya salido mal parado después de ocuparse de este tipo de trabajos… -al fijarse en que su reloj de arena había volcado ya todos los granos, el instructor Karam precipitó el final de las explicaciones- Y esto es todo por hoy, señores. Mañana veremos cómo se deshace la maldición de las momias profanadas, recitando sobre la puerta falsa de la tumba uno de los sortilegios que podrán encontrar en el "Libro de los Muertos". Tráiganlo, porque lo vamos a necesitar. Y si no lo traen, convóquenlo…

Antes de salir del aula de entrenamiento contra maldiciones, Namur le recordó a Bill la pregunta que le había formulado por la mañana, en el Gran Distribuidor, durante su fugaz encuentro con Orión.

-Instructor… Instructor Karam…

-Ése soy yo. ¿Algo que no haya quedado bien explicado? Yo lo explico otra vez. Y si sigue sin entenderse, lo explico las veces que sean necesarias hasta que se entienda. ¿Que se entiende? Pues entendido está. ¿Que no se entiende? Pues se explica otra vez. ¿Me explico?

-No… Sí… Yo… Lo que quería… Es sólo que durante los últimos días estoy teniendo una pesadilla que me se repite constantemente. Y me cuesta comprender lo que ocurre, por qué ocurre y que, al parecer, por mí mismo, no parezco capaz de resolverlo. Y estaba empezando a preguntarme si no podría tratarse, quizás, de algún tipo de maldición…

-Señor Weasley: no le dé muchas vueltas a este tema. Aunque nada es seguro, seguro que no es nada. Aún diría más: es bastante frecuente que los estudiantes de maldiciones incorregibles desarrollen, en algún momento y en cierta medida, la idea de que están siendo víctimas de un maleficio… Es común, es general, es normal, es hasta saludable. Bueno, eso último no. Pero, por si las moscas, póngase de perfil, relájese y déjeme hacer mi magia… -y tomando su varita exclamó:- "¡Legeresomnium!".

El rostro del instructor Karam no sufrió ninguna alteración mientras accedía a los sueños de Bill, a través de una modalidad muy específica del encantamiento Legeremens, que se limita a explorar tan solamente los recintos oníricos de la memoria. Sin embargo, sea por la razón que fuere, sí que cambió de parecer, dictaminando otro diagnóstico, después de revisar ese sueño en concreto, con su gato, su lámpara y su número 380:

-Pensándolo bien, podría tratarse de un caso agudo de posesión somnífera. Y, para una posesión somnífera, creo que será suficiente con el atrapasueños de saúco. ¡Accio rama de saúco! -Mientras el instructor Karam lo invocaba, Bill pudo observar cómo un pequeño esqueje de madera salía flotando desde el armario donde se almacenaban los distintos ingredientes para las pociones; luego, al dibujar un círculo en medio del aire, el esqueje fue tomando esta misma forma hasta crear un aro-. ¡Accio plumas de halcón! –una vez que el recipiente con las plumas se colocó a la altura de Habib Hamal Karam, tres de ellas quedaron colgando de la parte inferior de aquel aro-. Si coloca esto sobre el cabecero de su cama, señor Weasley, cualquier pesadilla que pueda tener se transferirá por ósmosis inversa a las tres plumas de halcón. Es una magia altamente poderosa. Aún diría más: es muy importante, muy conveniente y muy apremiante que, al despertar, queme las tres plumas de halcón con el fuego de una única llamarada, puesto que sólo así podrá liberarse de la posesión somnífera.

Después, la doctora Alssatie, percibiendo la ansiedad en el gesto serio del muchacho, lo estrujó entre sus brazos, deseándole una pronta recuperación. Aunque apenas se conocían, Bill se sintió como en casa a través de aquel afectuoso achuchón.

Por la noche, Weasley hizo cuanto le había pedido el instructor Karam. Colocó el atrapasueños de saúco sobre la pared, encima del cabecero, y se dispuso a dormir. Con el deambular de las horas, reaparecieron aquellas dos hipnóticas esmeraldas, cerca de su almohada. Y se repitieron junto a sus tímpanos las palabras de Orión, martilleando en su martillo, yunqueando en su yunque y estribando en su estribo, hablándole de la lámpara 380, de cuánto Bill necesitaba la lámpara 380 y de cuánto la lámpara 380 necesitaba a Bill. Pero, para esta ocasión, Weasley se había reservado un as en la manga. Así que, cuando despertó, sudando, casi sin respiración, en medio de la noche, trató, con la mayor de las prisas, encender su varita, dispuesto a ponerle fin a este suplicio al quemar a la vez, con el fuego de una única llamarada, las tres plumas de halcón.

Para su sorpresa, el burlador había sido burlado. Cuando se puso en pie y dirigió la varita hacia el atrapasueños de saúco, ya no pudo encontrar en él ninguna pluma de halcón a la que poder prenderle fuego. Algo, o alguien, las había hecho desaparecer, arrebatándole a Bill la posibilidad de poner fin a su posesión somnífera. Aún diría más: en lugar de las plumas de halcón, el intruso había dejado tres pequeñas tiras de papel papiro, cada una de ellas con un número grabado en caracteres rojos: 3, 8 y 0.


End file.
